


Erasing Myself From the Narrative

by orphan_account



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Begging, Consensual, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Manipulation, Grooming, Identity Issues, Kissing, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Tension, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timothy technically got exactly what he wanted when he woke up from his surgery, but it only makes his new life in someone else's skin bittersweet. Now, Jack approaches him with a way to get him comfortable in mind, and Tim lets himself be claimed.</p><p>You may as well eat the bait once you're already trapped, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erasing Myself From the Narrative

Tim was filled with dread.

Not that he wasn't normally filled with dread now that his face wasn't his own. It was that he'd been summoned to Jack's office after hours, and he couldn't think of a good reason why. He'd probably screwed up again, was accidentally nice to someone again, the usual.

However people felt about Jack, they felt it strongly. Wherever Tim walked he was aware of how people adored, hated, loved, or feared him. Tim hadn't ever known what it was like to be noticed. His old life had been quiet and he'd always done his best to keep his head down, be unnoticed until he could get his surgery-

Tears flooded his eyes and he wiped them away, but the memories stayed.

"Now then, ah, Timothy." The interviewer had sat opposite a little desk from him. Tim had been nervous, no idea what they were going to do to him. "Our medical files show that you've been on the list for reassignment surgery."

"Y-yes, that's right."

All he knew was that he was getting his surgery, and then they would be doing some kind of shady Hyperion medical things to him so he could get paid and leave. He focused only on his dream of finally having his operations done. "We have a letter from your gender therapist authorizing you for your transition. Now, you must understand, it'll be permanent."

Tim laughed. "It better be! This is what I want, I know it." 

"Well, that's it then!" The interviewer smiled with unnerving friendliness. "See you on the other side." 

Of course the interview had been short. Nothing about his personality that would point out how incredibly unlike Jack he was. Nothing that could've gotten him out of this hell he hadn't had a choice in. 

If Tim thought the isolation and pain of gender dyphoria was bad, it was nothing compared to having his entirely identity stripped away to live in someone else's skin. His friends, taken. His personality under constant pressure to change. His name, HIS name he'd chosen, stolen from him. 

Tim turned on the retina scanner outside of Jack's office and grimaced as it approved his entry. He wanted to be just about anywhere else in the world. Anywhere.

Jack was draped elegantly over the arms of his bright yellow chair, ankles crossed as he toyed with a (thankfully unloaded) Hyperion pistol. "Hey kiddo, don't be shy," cooed Jack, not even looking up.

Tim couldn't tell if Jack was in a happy mood or a murderous mood from his softness and how he fiddled with the gun. Maybe for Jack, there was no difference. "You, uh, wanted to see me, sir?" He hesitantly moved closer to the desk, fidgeting with the hem of his Hyperion shirt. Jack set the pistol down on his desk and swung his legs off of the arm, sitting up normally.

"Several things have come to my attention about you, other me."

Panic raced through Tim's veins. "Uh, oh- such as?"

"We need to work on your attitude, kid. Look, are you aware you're the second hottest man in the universe? That we've got queues of people who would line up to suck our dicks?" Tim blushed darkly. "Sure, yeah, we got some enemies here and there but listen: you have GOT to grow some confidence. You look the part, but you gotta act it!" Jack paused for a second and asked, "You a virgin?" 

Tim didn't think his face could redden more, but he definitely felt an increased burn. "Y-yeah. I mean, it just never really happened, and-"

"Relax." Jack approached him and Tim reflexively backed up a step but then corrected himself and stepped forward again. "I'm here to help you, cupcake. Honestly, I'm rather pleased you've never played a round of the horizontal hokey-pokies before." Jack didn't seem to need a response so Tim kept quiet, except for a surprised gasp at Jack's hand on his abdomen. "And this new body you have- it must feel strange to you, huh? Even though you wanted it?" 

No one aside from a doctor had ever asked such personal, invasive questions about Tim's body, but that didn't matter now. It was Jack's body. "If you must know, yeah. I had always imagined what it would feel like. Of course I couldn't KNOW before, so it feels weird, but it's a good weird?"

"You need to be more comfortable." Jack slowly dragged his hand from Tim's stomach to his hip, eying how his shirt rode up and exposed a waist identical to his. "I'm more than willing to help you get very, very comfortable." Tim's eyes widened and Jack smirked. "Know how many previously alive people told me I should fuck myself? I've thought about this more than I care to admit, because it's a damn good idea."

Oh God. For everything bad that came with this job, Tim had to admit being desired felt good. People he didn't even know thought he was hot. But this? "Um."

Jack moved his other hand up to Tim's face, frowning when he flinched. Tim forced himself to relax again as Jack cupped his cheek, looking intently into his eyes. "You've been crying, kid." 

Tim wanted to lie, but there was no point. "Yes, sir."

"Shock? Loneliness?"

"I- both, sir." 

Jack was full of surprises, it seemed. He moved close to Tim, his breath ghosting Tim's lips as Tim's heart raced. "Ever been a little bi-curious, sweetheart?"

"Ah, um, everyone probably kinda thinks about it, right?"

Jack's nose touched Tim's cheek and Tim didn't know if he wanted to run or melt into Jack's arms. Jack was his boss, right? He could order Tim to do what he wanted, but this seemed oddly caring. "I could soothe your loneliness. I could introduce you to your body, get you comfortable in your skin. I could show you just how amazing it is to be intimate with me. I mean, talk about a confidence boost!"

"Haha, uh, yeah." 

"You're mine." Chills shot through Tim and Jack nuzzled him in a way that both scared him and felt good. "You're completely mine, and you liked that, didn't you?"

"Oh- I did," admitted Tim sheepishly.

"Then give in," whispered Jack, now with his arm fully around Tim's waist. "Make the first move, and you'll be in ecstasy with me." 

Tim knew it was a terrible idea. The man holding him close had ruined his life, erased him. Timothy didn't exist anymore outside the room. But then, that was why it was so appealing. Only Jack knew all his secrets, could lay him bare and not make him act. Jack knew him, and he wanted him. 

"I'm already yours," said Tim softly, thinking over the multiple meanings before giving into Jack. He slid his arms up behind Jack's neck and clasped his hands as he closed the space between them, locking their lips together. 

Jack pulled their bodies flush together and Tim moaned into his first kiss, trying to figure out how to move his lips. He whimpered as Jack sucked his lower lip and Tim mimicked the motion on Jack's upper lip, trying to follow when Jack pulled away. "You're coming to bed with me." 

He followed, shaking slightly with nerves but too excited to back out. He wanted to run more than ever but he was drawn to Jack, the man who was his beginning and very likely his end. Oh, but just for a night, to feel loved! He couldn't say no to this.

Jack's bedroom was luxurious and roomy, with plush velvet everywhere and soft rugs underfoot. Most importantly, a large bed was right in the center of it, covered with blankets and pillows. It was clear that Jack didn't spend too much time in here, as it was neat and organized (unlike his desk drawers). He probably spent most of his time in his office, or as Tim had started to think of it, his throne room. However, the window had an even better view of Elpis than his office. Tim was still thankful when he pulled the curtains across.

"No shoes on the rug," Jack ordered, kicking his boots off and watching Tim mimic his actions, setting their identical shoes off to the side. 

Tim nervously bit his own lip but Jack saw it as something other than nerves, taking Tim in his arms again and sucking Tim's bottom lip into his mouth and lightly biting, watching Tim's face flush with satisfaction. Jack slid his hand under Tim's orange Hyperion shirt and rubbed the small of his back, sighing slightly at his moan. "Oh, it's been too long since I bedded a virgin. You're so lovely and responsive." 

Jack titled his head and kissed Tim more deeply, encouraging him to respond and allow him inside of his mouth. Tim melted and angled his head, moaning into Jack's mouth as their tongues slid gently together, then it was only soft lips on his and he lost himself, hesitantly seeking more and more of Jack's touch, his eyes closing and his heartbeat quickening with heat. Arousal used to be wetness and pressing his thighs together, but now the pleasure was feeling blood flow into the start of an erection and his lower abdomen tightening as Jack's palm stroked sensitive parts of his back. 

"You feel very happy to see me," Jack commented against Tim's mouth, huffing with laughter at Tim's squeak when he pushed his thigh against Tim's front. 

"Sir, Jack-" stammered Tim. He initiated another kiss and they sighed together. Tim impulsively dragged his hand through Jack's hair as they kissed and was rewarded with a moan. Jack trailed his hand further down to Tim's buttocks and groped him hard in his jeans. "Jack!"

"I've thought about what I want to do to you for a long time, handsome." Jack kissed Tim's cheek and trailed down his jaw to his neck as he talked. "I thought about how hot it would be to watch you fuck some of my favorite girls, how fun it may be for us to double team someone and give them both of our cocks at the same time..." Tim moaned at the obscenity and Jack sucked a lovebite into his skin. "But this, taking you for myself, making you MINE as you squirm beneath me, fuck kid, just you and me is the best." Tim whined low in his throat when Jack pushed his jacket off onto the rug. "I've got lots of ideas, but I'll never gag you. You make such adorable noises. Your screams must sound beautiful." 

"I- oh god, I don't- screaming?" Tim's stomach flipped at the thought of all of the bad scenarios in his mind that involved Jack and screaming but Jack soothed him with a tender kiss on the lips.

"You're already nice and vocal and I haven't even fucked you yet, angelcake. Believe me, I'll make you scream." Jack rubbed Tim's stomach and watched Tim's face as his abdomen tensed. "You love this, don't you?"

"Yes," breathed Tim. His eyes fluttered with pleasure and he let Jack take his shirt off and toss it aside. Tim kissed Jack without a second thought, desperate for more contact, twitching under Jack's hands on his body, feeling his skin and hair. "Are we really the same?" Tim mused, his own hands settling on Jack's hips, suggesting that Jack also undress. 

"Let's see how good of a job they did, eh?" Jack threw his jacket off and yanked his shirt off over his head, revealing a torso identical to Tim's. Tim stared at Jack, which he realized was a lot like staring at himself except not reflected in a mirror. It was dizzying.

Jack teased Tim's stomach with his fingertips as he compared their bodies, noticing how even their body hair was eerily close, if not exactly the same. "Beautiful. I'll need to get a closer look," Jack said softly, more to himself than to Tim. Tim didn't mind though, his power of speech mostly gone from his swirling mind. Jack pushed Tim down onto the bed and straddled him, leaning his head down to Tim's chest and kissing along his clavicle. 

"Oh fuck." Tim looked straight up at the ceiling into a mirror. Of course Jack had a mirror. It was the most Handsome Jack thing Tim had ever seen. Not only that, it made him blush and he groaned as his erection grew, hot from Jack's mouth inspecting his chest, kissing everywhere. They looked sinful together, the epitome of narcissism, and it made Tim moan louder than usual when Jack scraped his teeth against his nipple. 

Jack moved his head lower, kissing and even licking Tim's chest as he approached his jeans. He unbuttoned them and pulled both jeans and underwear off quickly. "Well, it's even prettier down here, in person." Tim reflexively tried to close his legs but realized that didn't hide much anymore. He cushioned himself with pillows as he sat up, reddening as Jack examined his prick with scrutiny. Well, it wasn't his though, was it? It was Jack's. 

"Is it, um. Is it nice?"

"It's goddamn gorgeous." Jack stripped himself of the rest of his clothes and grasped Tim's ankles, parting his legs to look at everything and to settle between them. Their cocks were astonishingly the same, down to the veins. "Amazing, huh? Glad they could do more with my dick files than just make dildos."

Tim didn't know where to even begin. "Dick files?"

"Yeah, you see there's this guy named Nakayama, and you know what? Let's leave him out of this." Jack gently took Tim in his hand and toyed with his tip, grinning at Tim's open mouthed gasp. "Don't tell me you haven't touched yourself. Tell me what you've done. Hell, even better, show me." 

"Uhhhh." Tim slowly stroked his dick and nervously squeezed it lightly. "I, I mean, I didn't do much. I jacked off a couple times."

"Jacked off," deadpanned Jack.

They both looked in each other's eyes and cracked up, one voice echoing in the room but two different laughs. Jack had the laugh of a villain, cold and almost fake behind the theatrics of it, while Tim sounded warm and genuine, tittering with mirth in a way that didn't suit his new voice. Jack softened as he watched Tim calm down, still smiling at his accidental pun. He kissed Tim sweetly and Tim responded immediately, kissing back like it was natural.

He was starting to truly enjoy being Jack. He wasn't really Tim anymore, since Jack wouldn't care about Tim or even look at him twice. Tim didn't matter. He never mattered. Tim felt like someone else, far away on college campus, hunched over textbooks and a calculator with a tight binder under his shirt and tie. It was absurd to think that boy was here. 

Jack interrupted his thoughts by caressing the inside of his thighs, making Tim jolt and moan into their kiss. The sensitivity made his cock twitch as Jack rubbed, sending sparks of pleasure through him. "Ahhhhh, I had wondered if there were traces of your former self. Good." Jack pressed his mouth more aggressively to Tim's, licking into him and claiming him as his hands kept his thighs apart. "I'm gonna keep your legs open as much as possible as long as you're in this bed, babe."

Tim squirmed and couldn't stop the sounds from coming out of his throat, the whines turning to mewling. Jack rubbed his thumb over the head of Tim's dick again and he may as well have turned a volume dial up, grinning as Tim's mouth opened even more and he tried to buck his hips but was still held down by Jack's other hand. He started pumping Tim's cock and twisting his wrist, overloading Tim with foreign, exquisite sensations. "Jack, oh fuck, I- PLEASE-"

"Begging already?" Jack nipped Tim's neck and listened to his shuddering panting at what Jack considered a relatively simple touch. "You're about to become the luckiest man on Helios, cupcake. I mean, luckier than you already were for signing up for surgery and hitting the Jackpot." Jack stopped and scooted back, eying Tim's erection. "I'm gonna be honest kid, I've only ever been spelunking, but I want to hear you be absolutely wrecked, and I've always wanted to suck my own dick."

"Oh." Tim's eyes widened when he realized what Jack meant to do and he threw his head back and shouted when Jack deepthroated him with one move. "FUCK! Oh god, ooooh OOOOH fuck-" Jack bobbed his head and circled his tongue around the tip before engulfing Tim in his throat again, humming around him and urging Tim on as his heels dug into the mattress and he cried out, body tensing and spread legs shaking. He was overstimulated and in almost painful bliss, eyes tightly closed as Jack brought him to the edge embarrassingly fast. "Aaah- Jack oh my god, JACK!" Jack sucked just the head into his mouth and grasped the rest of him in his fist as Tim screamed and came harder than he ever had in his life, coaxed by Jack's mouth and hand milking the orgasm out of him, every muscle clenching and pleasure pulsing from between his legs up his back to the base of his skull and through his limbs.

Tim panted and groaned as his softened cock lay on his stomach, drained and dazed, catching a glimpse of himself looking thoroughly debauched in Jack's mirror and letting out a broken moan. "Jack." He shivered despite the hot sweat coating his body. Jack smoothed Tim's hair and kissed him, getting a slight stir out of Tim's limp body at the taste of his own cum.

"Like it?" Jack studied Tim's face as he tried to compose himself. "You were beautiful, by the way."

Tim licked his lips experimentally and honestly didn't know how to feel. "It's weird." He sighed contentedly and kissed Jack, surprised when Jack responded with more roughness. "Hmmm, I- I can't have consecutive orgasms, right?"

"You have no idea how long this night is gonna be, handsome." Jack stroked his own prick and Tim subconsciously shifted his legs so he was even more open, imagining how Jack would feel inside him. "Good boy, you know what's coming." 

Good boy. "Oh god. I feel so tired, but, I mean." Tim was too curious to back out, and if Jack fucking him was anything like his blow job had been, Tim was down.

Jack pressed down on Tim's chest, encouraging him to lay back as he adjusted his hips how he wanted them. "Look at yourself, so submissive and ready for me." Tim blushed at his reflection, already sweaty and pliant with satisfaction but legs open for more. If he wasn't mistaken, he wasn't entirely soft either. Jack reached under a pillow for supplies (of COURSE he'd planned this, the bastard) and pulled on a medical vinyl glove. He coated his fingers with lube and Tim definitely felt a stir inside him at that. "You may be my body double and all, but butts are butts."

"Yeah," agreed Tim. Jack leaned down and kissed him. This time he was soft, tender even, occupying Tim as light pleasure thrummed through him at the affection. His lips tingled as the kissing continued and he felt a strange comfort from it, lulled into relaxing and shifting his legs so they were still open but bent more around Jack. Jack finally pressed his fingers against Tim's opening. "Woah, uh-"

"Shhhhhhhh." Jack whispered against his lips, kissing him more as he massaged Tim with his other hand. His fingertips actually felt nice against his sensitive rim, teasing and getting Tim adjusted to stimulation. "I know you only feel pleasure. Let go. It's okay."

Tim closed his eyes and let his sighs and moans pour out as he succumbed. Jack was right; all he felt was pleasure. He was starting to get the hang of kissing and was oddly proud when Jack clearly appreciated his light sucks and pressing, always yielding for Jack to deepen their kissing and take him as he wanted. Jack eased a knuckle inside him and Tim found he liked the strange sensation, stretching slightly to accommodate but not feeling pain. "You're a natural, kiddo."

"You ever felt this?" asked Tim. He realized too late that it was probably too personal a question. Then again, they had compared identical dicks and Jack literally had a finger inside his anus, so boss/employee boundaries were far behind them. 

"I like to live life on the adventurous side, but it's only ever been my own fingers." Jack said it so casually Tim had to hold back a laugh, gasping instead. Jack slowly gave Tim more of his finger until it was fully inside, feeling around and working him open. Tim groaned as Jack thrust his finger in and out, the sensitivity turning more sexual and steadily building up his arousal again. "You're doing well."

The compliment meant more to Tim than he wanted to let on, shyness making him want to duck his head but he couldn't pull away from Jack. He'd been so worried Jack would be disappointed with his inexperience or nerves, but he was so welcoming, so caring, not hurting or rushing him. He slid his tongue against Jack's and wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, moaning and gasping as Jack added a second finger. More, that was all he could think. "Please," groaned Tim with desperation, clenching around his fingers and noticeably hard. 

Jack scissored his fingers and slid in a third, looking a little too pleased as Tim gasped with pain. His rim stung, but only for a few seconds, adjusting to the fair amount of Jack's hand inside him. He abruptly pulled his fingers out and disposed of the glove. "Ready?"

"Uh, I think." Tim stayed still and tried to think of ocean waves and birds chirping in the forest as Jack rolled a condom on. He had to stay relaxed, calm- "Ah!"

"Shhhh, you can take it." Jack breached Tim's body and he whimpered. "Anyone else and I'd just ram in, but you're special." Tim breathed harshly and went back to a land of soothing breezes and small woodland creatures being cute. He pretended the stinging pain didn't exist, and to his surprise, it was gone in seconds, with Jack pushed in to his hilt. "There, sweetheart. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Tim was full and stretched, but liked the sensitive nerves he never felt being stimulated. "Yeah." This couldn't be happening. What was he doing, losing his virginity at a moment's notice? It was never supposed to happen like this- "OH!" he cried out.

Jack gripped Tim's hip with one hand and kept the other on his face, kissing him hungrily and thrusting again, moaning as Tim gasped. "Oh yeah, baby-"

"Oh God-"

Jack sped up and growled as he messily kissed Tim. "You're mine, you're all fucking MINE and your body begs for me-"

Tim howled, suddenly overwhelmed with pleasure from a spot inside him. Jack rammed into him with the same angle and Tim screamed again, his legs tightening around Jack's waist and fingernails digging into Jack's back. "Fuck- Jack oh my God!"

Jack pounded into Tim. "Scream my name, baby. What a beautiful little /slut/-" Tim moaned and arched his back, desperate. Despite how much sex Jack had indulged in over the course of his life, fucking his body double out of his mind below him was getting Jack even more excited than usual, taking no breaks and relentlessly slamming into Tim, crashing their mouths together. "Fuck, your ass is magical."

He was concerned that Jack would be upset at Tim clawing his back, but Jack only grunted and Tim guessed it was fine. He was getting close to climaxing so fast, thighs shaking and screams and loud groans ripping from his throat with every jabbing stretch of Jack's cock, right to his prostate, pushing him beyond coherent words. 

Tim's shouts turned higher pitched as pressure built in his lower abdomen, getting ready to cum again. He threw his head back and his entire body trembled as Jack thrust into him. "Oh AH GOD! Jack- PLEASE!"

Jack quickly wrapped his fingers tightly around the base of Tim's cock, keeping him from cumming. Whines and mewls poured from Tim's mouth and Jack panted as he hit Tim's prostate over and over again. "Not yet, handsome. Just awhile more. You can't think such a small amount of stamina is acceptable, right?"

Tim thrashed beneath Jack. "Fuck, I'll do anything- ANYTHING to cum, please oh God please!" He burst into tears of overstimulated pleasure pain and Jack practically purred at the sight. 

"Ooooh, fuck you're hot." Jack lost himself, ignoring Tim's crying for a moment, then coming back. "I'll tell you what I want," whispered Jack, his warm breath and voice alone making Tim even needier. "Scream your name. Our name. Tell me who you are."

Tim sobbed as precum dribbled out his tip. He didn't even need to think as he screamed. "It's Jack! I'm Jack! MY NAME IS JACK! Oh GOD!" Jsck let go and Tim came even harder than before, jolting and crying harder with every hard stroke to his prostate.

Jack growled and bit down hard on Tim's neck as he came, rocking slowly inside Tim's agonizingly sensitive body. "Fuck." He pulled out and threw the condom aside. "We have got to do this more often, kid."

Aftershocks and over exhaustion made Tim completely limp and drained, unable to stop crying from how amazing their sex was and his emotional vulnerability. He wanted to stop, pull himself together, make Jack not angry, but got another surprise to add to the list. Jack lay beside him and took Tim in his arms, smoothing his hair. "It's okay, other me. I've got you." Tim shamelessly sobbed and clung to Jack, releasing all of the sorrow he'd felt from losing his old friends, his old name. Being Jack certainly had perks. He could live like this, for this, being in Jack's arms. 

Eventually, he calmed down and breathed normally again, thoroughly exhausted but satisfied. Tim snuggled closer and sighed, seeking even more affection, which Jack was happy to give. Jack pulled blankets over them and kissed Tim's neck and shoulder, sweet and gentle over his bites and bruises. "What are you, pet?"

"Yours," Tim whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! First time writing much of Tim or Jack like this, but I hope to add more! This fic isn't going to be a walk in the park, but sometimes we all need something a little darker.


End file.
